1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to wireless communications devices and in particular to antenna tuning in wireless communications devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the number of mode combinations, features and functions in wireless communications devices increase, providing high quality communications with these devices becomes increasingly difficult. In addition, today's wireless communications devices are integrated with many applications, including gaming applications, and other electronic functionality, such as the provision of a camera, for example. While these applications and electronic functions are being used, ensuring that communications signals have a clear, unobstructed path to and from the antenna presents a unique challenge. The communications challenges further increase as a result of the wide range of transmission requirements associated with the various communications modes that the device is expected to support.
Traditional approaches to this challenge involve the use of multiple antennas with spatial-time signal processing. However, as handset designers continue to shrink their products for the user's convenience, the space available for radiating structures is becoming increasingly limited. Limited space and limited sizes of radiating elements causes communications devices to be more susceptible to severe detuning caused by mismatch resulting from hand or body proximity.